


Learning Trust

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Injury, broken leg, mild whump, slight charlie/vaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Alastor gets hurt but doesn’t trust anyone to help him, so he tries to hide it. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. 1

Alastor shifted uncomfortably, popping a few buttons out of their place to open his topcoat. When did it become so blastedly hot in the hotel? He would have to ask Charlie about turning the heat down a few notches. It was making his nausea even worse.

The heat was concentrated in throbbing bursts, rising from Alastor’s left leg. He’d broken it that morning by slipping on the stairway on his way down to breakfast, and the fact was only hidden by the use of Alastor’s microphone as more of a cane than a fashion statement. 

Alastor currently sat in the hotel’s dining hall, trying to feign interest in his lunch while Charlie and the others discussed various hotel issues. Their concerted effort would normally be a mild source of entertainment for the radio demon, but right now all that Alastor could think of was how to excuse himself before the smell of today’s spaghetti combined with his pain and heat and made him vomit all over the table. It was a battle which Alastor was determined to win, but the odds were increasingly stacked against him. 

Charlie suddenly clapped her hands, startling Alastor. He hadn’t realized how much he had zoned out, but now it was painfully obvious by the way everyone was staring that he’d missed something important. “Hmm? Sorry dear, I’m afraid that my mind was elsewhere.”

Frowning disapprovingly, Charlie explained, “I asked if you would mind manning the phones with Husk in the lobby tomorrow. Vaggie and I are leaving early in the morning, and Angel Dust and Niffty have their own jobs.”

It sounded like a job that would keep Alastor seated most of the day, and he tried to hide his relief behind a wide smile. “Of course I can! Seems no trouble at all.” 

Alastor decided to give up on eating, so he snapped his fingers and magicked his half full plate back to the kitchen. He stood and gave a cheerful farewell before excusing himself, claiming to have other business to attend to. 

Alastor made it three steps before the walls started spinning. Someone shouted his name, and then the ground rushed towards his face.

Everything went black.


	2. 2

With a groan, Alastor raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing them groggily. He became vaguely aware of other presences in the room, tensing before realizing that if they wanted him dead, he would likely be dead already. 

Charlie’s voice broke into his thoughts, coaxing Alastor closer to full awareness. “You’re awake! That’s good. I was starting to think you might not.” She chuckled nervously, Charlie’s way of sweeping away her true worries.

A cup of water was placed in Alastor’s hand, and sturdy arms- Husk’s, Alastor realized- stuffed pillows behind the deer demon so that he could sit up.

Alastor immediately saw that his left leg was wrapped in a cast. Angel was drawing something on the bottom of his covered foot, and Alastor groaned; it was probably something phallic, but of course he had no way to see it. 

Husk moved to the end of the bed and sat down beside it in an empty chair. “So how long were you planning to prance around on a broken leg for?” The cat demon growled. He actually looked mad, and Alastor cringed internally; Husk was only quietly mad like this when something scared him. 

Alastor hesitated, and Charlie patted the knee of his good leg reassuringly. “Nobody’s mad at you, it’s just- well, trying to hide an injury like this isn’t a great idea. How did it happen?”

Alastor shrugged, feeling like a child being disciplined. “Just a small slip on the stairs this morning. I’m not one to carry on about a little accident, so I thought I would let it heal up on it’s own and not trouble the rest of you.” 

Behind Charlie, Vaggie slapped her forehead in exasperation. She left the room, mumbling about how much of an idiot Alastor was, and slamming the door behind her. 

Charlie cringed. “Sorry about that. Vaggie had to carry you up here and you threw up on her shoes so she’s not too happy right now.”

Alastor’s face turned red at the thought. “I don’t remember this.”

“You wouldn’t. Your leg was infected and you had a pretty high fever.” Charlie stood, giving Alastor one last hopeful smile. “Unfortunately I still have to pack for Vaggie and I’s business trip. The others will take turns helping you out. Feel better soon!” 

Before Alastor could protest she was gone.

Alastor looked back and saw that everyone else had cleared out as well, with the exception of Angel Dust, who wiggled an eyebrow suggestively. “Looks like we get to play nurse.”

With a groan, Alastor sank back into his pillows. This was going to be a tortuously slow recovery.


End file.
